Jexkarvia Zinj
Introductory Jexkarvia Sophia Zinj, is a female gron'jaar dragoness, the last High General of the Erisan Grand Army, the Grand Mercenary and among the most valuable combat trainers in Erisa. Early History Jexkarvia was born to '''Sophia Zinj '''and her unnamed father on the Zarothian moon of Arok fifty-one years before the Iron Queen rose to power. Her parents were murdered by demonic forces and she was sent to the Arokis Orphanage, where she would meet and soon befriend Neeran Odindorr and Novi Moonflare. She claims they all grew up and matured together, and ultimately competed with Novi to claim Neeran as her mate. To which, she lost but continued to be friends with Neeran and Novi. Not too long after Novi and Neeran mated, Novi had conceived baby Ves'Kara. Soon after Ves'Kara was born, Novi was the victim of a tragic accident that ultimately killed her. Prior to, Neeran's advanced and complicated military deployments had fractured his relationship with Novi, and Neeran began to get more involved with Jexkarvia because of her equally divided time. After Novi's death, Neeran and Jexkarvia would eventually marry themselves with Jexkarvia serving as Ves'Kara's stepmother, teacher and primary mentor during Neeran's six month long yearly deployments. When Ves'Kara turned 18, Jexkarvia had contemplated moving to Zaroth to expand her career with her family and perhaps start their own organization. Soon after these thoughts, Neeran became corrupt and attempted to destroy Arokis and kill Archmaflesia. Jexkarvia was forced into battling him directly and narrowly winning. Her jaw was shattered in the fight, and she was forced to wear a cast around her jaw and neck that would constantly need to inject painkillers into her to nullify the pain. The constant medication impacted her mental health - as time went on, she became paranoid, aggressive and even suicidal. History Personality Jexkarvia is hot-headed, arrogant, brash, foul-mouthed and somewhat egotistical. Almost every sequence shown of her demonstrates her limited yet extreme range of emotions - her anger almost always resorts to her being physically abusive in one form or another, even to her adult stepdaughter. Although, it should be noted her reactions aren't "completely unjustified". Her harsh treatment of those she deems inexperienced or beneath her is often a difficult test for them to prove their worth--When she first arrived on Zaroth with Ves'Kara, she told her that if she wanted to live with Jexkarvia, then Ves'Kara would have to help build their house. Relationships * Ves'Kara Odindorr Jexkarvia and Ves'Kara have an overall splendid relationship with spots of conflict. Although Jexkarvia treats Ves'Kara harshly at times, it is to support a greater purpose to ensure she doesn't do something outlandish. * Archmaflesia * Neeran Odindorr * Faera Goreclaw * Novi Moonflare Appearance Jexkarvia is a tall gron'jaar dragoness with fair skin with a lean yet toned physique. She has two long, goat-like horns on her head with fiery red hair and amber colored eyes. She is often seen wearing the same green elvish dress almost everyday, in any situation at any time. Jexkarvia wears heavy, black metal boots that go up to her knees and occasionally noted to wear garter belts and stockings at the same time. Jexkarvia also wears a heavy chain necklace with a shard of seroshynite hanging off of it. Perhaps the most notable feature is her prosthetic left arm covered in a full length black glove. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character Category:Arokian Category:Gron'Jaar Category:Isle of Garroes Category:Agomotial Category:Erisa Category:Warlord of Skulls Series Category:Dragon